


Heaven is Under New Management

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Gen, Happy Ending, Heaven, Post-Canon, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Now that Jack has taken over from Chuck as God, with Castiel as his right hand angel, it only makes sense that people that were unfairly denied Heaven get another chance.  And if the first ones they choose so happen to be people Dean loved and cared for, well, that's just a coincidence.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Heaven is Under New Management

Benny, waking up confused and "alive" in Heaven, surrounded by sunlight and birds chirping peacefully: What the fuck?

Castiel, appearing in front of him: Welcome Benny lafitte, to heaven.

Benny, even more confused: Heaven? Cher, I don't think I'm the type that belongs here.

Castiel, smirking: Heaven is under... new management. We've been doing reviews of people, and monsters, that didn't get a fair trial under Chuck. You qualified under the new rules.

Benny, Realizing in heaven he's human and safe: I... I'm in heaven, for real?

Castiel, still smiling serenely: Yes, for real.

Benny, cautiously optimistic: Are you sure? This isn't some, some get my hopes up torture thing in hell?

Castiel shakes his head: Absolutely not. Besides, I needed to make sure all of Dean's family was in heaven.

Benny, now realizing he has met this angel before: Wait, Castiel right? You're Dean's friend?

Castiel, smiling once more: Yes.

Benny: So is Dean? Is he dead?

Castiel: No, but I am personally preparing heaven for him. He deserves it after all this time... And so do you.

Benny, a single tear falling down his face: A-alright. So, uh, what is there to do in Heaven?

Castiel, gesturing behind them: Anything you want, within reason. Might I suggest Bobby's roadhouse?

Benny, smiling: Sounds good to me.

Jack, appearing after Benny goes inside: Did you do that just for dad?

Castiel: A little, but I wasn't lying when I said Chuck hadn't given people fair trials. Many people on earth were bad because of outside factors, because of desperation, poverty, cruelty, it's not entirely their fault. Giving them a chance to be better, to be good is more important than anything.

Jack, smiling: Then I guess we've got a lot of cases to retry.

Castiel: We've got all the time in the world kid.

**Author's Note:**

> THis is barely a fic and mroe just random lines of dialogue with some emotion amrkers but whatever.


End file.
